


A Good Stretch A Day

by iknewaman



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Flexible Spock, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Spock, Sketches included, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknewaman/pseuds/iknewaman
Summary: Jim and Bones both think they're more flexible than they let on, but that turns out to not be the case at all.They don't really pay it much mind though once they discover that a certain member of their senior bridge crew seems to be entirely in a league of their own.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I do not nor will I ever own Star Trek.

”I’m not going to make it.”

“Go on, Jim, you gotta _try_.”

“I can’t… I can’t, Bones, it’s too painful.”

“You can, Jim. Just reach. _Reach_.”

Jim stretches his arms, trying his damn best to lean forward and just _reach_ , but he can’t do it. He can’t touch his toes.

Defeated, Jim rises back up to his full height and lets out a breath. He’s really disappointed in himself. He looks to Bones who is sat by his mat, staring at him with chagrin.

“Well, Jim… it looks like you’re in damn poor shape.”

“I don’t get it.” Jim huffs, rubbing at the small of his back. “I really thought my flexibility was better than this.”

“You thought wrong.” Bones offers uselessly.

Jim throws him an annoyed glare. “Thanks Bones, real helpful.”

“I do what I can.” The good doctor drawls.

Jim shakes his head, continuing to rub at his back. Damn, it’s still sore, and they haven’t even done much yet. He peruses the room, taking in the other occupants partaking laid out on the floor in various positions. It looks somewhat ridiculous, but Jim has to admit that it was probably good for them. Ensuring that the body was nimble and flexible not only helps them in the field, but is just good for the body in general. It really was genius of Gaila to hold a yoga class for those in the crew interested, even if Jim’s body is disagreeing with him right now.

He turns back to Bones and nods at his mat. “Alright, your go.”

Bones scoffs.

Jim archs a brow, a slow smirk working its way onto his face. “What? Your body too fragile to handle some stretching, old man?”

“I can handle stretching just fine, it’s the whole Cirque du Soleil nonsense I can’t get into.”

Jim snorts, grinning at Bones’ description. To him, any form of stretching that isn’t simple lunging is acrobatics, which really says a lot about the guy’s exercise routine. Jim takes another gander around the room, observing how the other crewmembers are doing. Sulu seems just fine, languidly sat on the mat and attempting to reach past his toes. He's doing very well actually, but not as well as Uhura. Jim had an inkling she’d be good at this, and watching her lying on her side as she repeatedly stretches her leg up over her head and down again cements that. Man, he really hopes he can reach that kind of flexibility level someday. Preferably by the end of this class.

“You’re exaggerating, Bones,” Jim tells his friend. “Just stand up then bend over and touch your toes.”

Jim barely holds back the ‘then get low’ that’s on his tongue, knowing that if he said it Bones would deck him to the ground. He _hates_ 21st century hip-hop.

There’s a lot of grousing on Bones’ part, but he does get up from his position on the ground and steps onto the mat, forcing Jim off. He emits a sigh and lets his shoulders drop, then slowly reaches down to his toes. He gets just past his knees before he stops.

Jim keeps on staring.

“Go on.” He encourages.

“This is as far as I can go.” Bones spits out tightly.

Jim immediately breaks into giggles, unable to contain his laughter. Fuck, Bones is even worse off than he is!

“Shut up, Jim,” Bones snaps, his face turning red as he straightens back up. “There’s just not much occasion for me to be doing loads of stretching and flexing in my line of work.”

“But I bet you have people bending over for you daily,” Jim quips with a wink, causing his friend to look heavenward with a whispered ‘please, give me strength.’

Jim gets down on the floor, urging Bones to follow. “How about we try this out Sulu’s way?” He suggests, briefly motioning back at the helmsman. Bones peers past Jim towards Sulu, a contemplative look coming over his face as he notes the manner in which the guy is stretching. It looks more doable then what they’ve just tried.

“Alright,” Bones acquiesces, getting down on the mat. “But you’re not leaving me to do this alone.”

“I would never,” Jim gasps, affronted.

Bones throws him an incredulous look, eyebrow raise and all, then stretches out his legs before him. Jim copies the man’s actions, making sure they’re a decent distance apart next to each other.

“Okay, and stretch,” He announces, raising his arms over his head before bringing them down over his legs. He can feel the burn in his calves and thighs as he attempts to lean further forward, his fingertips reaching for his toes. Damn it, he can’t even get past the midway point on his shins.

Jim pulls back with a muffled, “Bullshit.”

“Doing good, boys!” Gaila calls cheerily as she walks past them. She’s been meandering around the room offering advice to everyone or just compliments, her jovial attitude actually pushing people into putting more effort into their stretching. “Don’t worry if you’re not super flexible from the start, it’s something you have to work your way towards.”

“Thanks, Gaila,” Jim flashes her a smile, kneading his shoulder. It’s pretty sore, and he hasn’t even done much.

Bones, too, offers a mumbled ‘thanks’, his body deflating as he sits back up. Gaila gives them an encouraging nod then proceeds to walk back around the room, taking in the various beings’ positions. Jim sees Chekov sat with one leg stretched and the other bent under him, his hands laced over and behind his back as he stretches his entire body.

Looking at the kid Jim realises that, man, he and Bones are really not doing so fresh.

“How about we try out Uhura’s leg raise thing?” He suggests, having moved on to rubbing at his other shoulder.

Bones snorts. “And how about we launch ourselves out into space and breathe naturally?”

“Come on, Bones, how hard can it be?” Jim prods.

Bones’ eyebrow twitches, and he grabs a hold of Jim’s jaw, tilting it in Uhura's direction.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing? ‘Cause what I’m seeing is me attempting the impossible and ending up in my own Sickbay.”

Jim tears Bones’ hand away from his chin with a frown, turning to give him a reasonable argument as to why it’s best to try than not, when his eyes catch on something behind the man.

There, on a mat not a few metres away, Spock is doing his own exercises. And Jim says his own, not because the guy’s alone, but because his stretching seems to be entirely in a league of its own.

“Holy…” Jim trails off, eyes widening.

“What?” Bones scowls, then turns around to see what’s caught Jim’s attention. “What’re you…”

Yep. Speechless is the appropriate reaction to what they’re witnessing.

Spock is currently balanced on his forearms, his lean, long body stretched up and toes pointed heavenwards. He then starts to tilt backwards, feet going first, and bends his body until it's almost circular, toes almost touching his mat. It enunciates the muscles and sharp lines of his body, the yoga pants and tank top hugging him so tight it leaves very little to the imagination. It is… incredible to watch, and Jim is fucking amazed, as well as worried as to why his breathing is coming in so weird all of a sudden.

Spock then stretches one of his legs up and bends it so that it's in a ninety degree angle, and knowing the guy, it most likely is a ninety degree angle _exactly_. This whole thing has got to be a show. It can't be how Spock is naturally. Has he always been like this? Just walking around, being this flexible and not showing it? On some level Jim is very offended that the guy doesn't get to show off these frankly wonderful skills more often, but that train of thought is quickly interrupted when Spock's legs stretch back up and he splits them in half. _Fucking hell_. Jim feels his cock stir in his trousers, the uncomfortable sensation of watching his very nimble first officer bending his body in such a delicate manner catching up to him. He coughs into his fist, his cheeks heating up. “Yeah, that’s uh… that’s pretty impressive.” He announces casually.

There’s no response from Bones who is still staring in Spock’s direction.

“Bones?”

Nothing.

Jim frowns. He leans forward, looking to see what’s going on with his friend. Bones is apparently still staring at the very flexible Spock, doing his exercises with graceful ease, with a slack jawed expression. Jim feels a smirk coming on, and he’s fully intending to make fun of Bones for shamelessly oggling their first officer when he happens to glance down at his crotch. The guy’s trousers are fucking _tented_.

Jim barks out a laugh, and that snaps Bones out of his reverie. He looks back to his friend, and their gazes catch. Bones’ eyes widen as a shit-eating grin comes across Jim’s face.

“Jim, no—“

Jim turns to the room, practically vibrating with glee as he points at his friend’s crotch and loudly announces, “Boner alert! Boner alert! The doc’s gone and given himself an erection! It’s a Bones boner! A Bonser!”

Everyone in the room turns to look at him, expressions of bewilderment clear across their faces. It’s almost worth the way Bones slams him into the ground and puts him into a headlock, muttering promises of pain to be had.

[](http://s346.photobucket.com/user/iknewaman/media/Spockflexible03_zpsziy8dajz.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want an excuse to write some mindless porn. So who do you guys think should get a hand at tackling flexible Spock? Jim? Bones? Both? Separately? Together? 
> 
> Just hit me up, I just wanna write shameless bottom Spock. Also this is absolutely just prefacing, the second chapter will be longer and more in detail like my other oneshots... I can't seem to keep them short :I


	2. Jim/Spock/Bones

Bones doesn’t get over his humiliation at the hands of Jim, but the class does go on, and everyone does return to their exercises once more which is a relief. Bones and Jim would be doing the same thing, which is attempting to actually work on their stretching so they won’t be in such poor shape anymore, but they’re kind of distracted by something. Or, well, _someone_.

It’s really difficult for them to focus on the task at hand when Spock is just so damn nimble, making it very hard for them to tear their eyes away from the art that he’s performing. He’s graceful in his movements, unhurried and moving like water; it really is a gorgeous sight, but not one Jim and Bones can appreciate fully since they’re practically falling over themselves every time Spock shows a sliver of skin. Honestly, they shouldn’t be this affected by some outrageously bendable Vulcan. They’re both seasoned officers who are the very essence of professionalism (sometimes), with Jim having been with his fair share of beings in the past and Bones having been fucking _married_. 

But, for whatever reason, that apparently doesn’t matter where Spock is concerned. They just can’t contain themselves, eyes travelling all over his body and holding back moans when he stretches in a way that highlights his muscles. Bones was going to have a goddamn heart attack from the amount of times Spock tilted his ass in an entirely too enticing way, discreetly inviting it to be touched, rode, _whatever_ , and Jim... well, Jim’s resorted to just digging his fingers into his thighs whenever he feels lust flare up in him, which admittedly is a pretty good coping mechanism to wanting to ravish your first officer. In Jim’s opinion, anyway.

Man, Spock really does not fuck about with any easy exercises. He goes for all the hard positions, things you need to work up towards, displaying his flexibility in all its glory. He pulls spread eagled moves, legs splayed wide open and causing Jim to bite down on his fist. He bends over so many times and in such a slow, sensual way that Bones just has a running commentary in his head of things that disgust him in an effort to tamper down on any boners. It’s really not working. 

This goes on for quite some time, and by the end of the lesson Jim and Bones are so uncomfortably hard that all of their exercises involve them lying face down so that the rest of the class don’t see their blatant erections.

“Alright, that’s it! Class is over!” Gaila declares to the room at large, clapping her hands, and Bones and Jim breathe out twin sighs of relief.

Fucking finally. Any more time watching Spock pull some sort of acrobatic move and give them more material for jerking off and they would have surely broken something. Probably their wrists.

Bones and Jim take their time to slowly rise up from their mats, continuously thinking unsexy things so as to flag their erections. They awkwardly look to one another, and yeah, they know they’re definitely thinking the same thing. Though they can’t talk about it now, no matter how much they’re dying to. Instead, in order to return to some semblance of normalcy, they fall back into insulting one another.

“Looks like old age has really caught up with you, huh, old man?” Jim quips, lop-sided grin already in place.

“Least I have an excuse. No reason you should be stiffer than a goddamn board, not even able to bend over and touch your toes.” Bones grouses.

“Get real low.” Jim injects quickly, and he sees Bones’ eyes narrow.

“Jim, I swear to _God_ ,” He hisses, stepping forward.

“Excuse me.” A voice interrupts, causing the two of them to swiftly turn towards the source. 

Fuck, it’s Spock.

Jim musters up every bit of captainly status he has on hand and offers him a curt nod in greeting. “Alright, Spock?”

“Captain.” Spock returns, his eyes then flickering over to Bones. “Doctor.”

Bones crosses his arms over his chest, falling back into his regular gruff way when faced with Spock. “Spock.”

“Did you enjoy Miss Ulero’s exercise class?” Spock asks them both.

Jim huffs out a laugh and rubs the back of his neck. “Not… not so great. Turns out I’m pretty much a robot.”

Spock arches an eyebrow, indicating his confusion with the comparison.

“It means I’m rigid, Spock. Very much so.” Jim clarifies.

“I see.” Spock nods, eyes flashing over Jim’s body. “How unfortunate.”

And hot damn, do those words send an electric shot of pleasure through Jim.

“You didn’t look to be having those kinds of problems, though.” Bones drawls, catching Spock’s attention.

“No. I am rather proficient at this ‘yoga’. Years of practice has allowed me to successfully and easily contort my body into any form I wish.”

Bones’ mouth is suddenly dry, and he can’t even begin to think up a cruel jab to offer in return. He just nods once, mind racing with all the plausible situations he and a very, _very_ flexible Spock could find themselves in. 

“If you may excuse me, I must return to my quarters in order to prepare for my upcoming shift.” Spock announces.

Jim gives him a nod and a smile, and Bones… well, he’s kind of busy peeling off Spock’s clothes in his head, but he has the decency to step out of the way so that the guy can get past.

Spock gives him a nod as thanks, then throws one Jim’s way before stepping in between them, heading towards the gym’s exit. Bones and Jim turn to stare after him, watching the muscles in his back and thighs move with every step he takes. Spock’s body is so well-toned, and lean, it’s a goddamn masterpiece. Especially that ass of his. 

Man, he is so giving them enough fodder for weeks of wanking.

*

Jim and Bones both can’t stop thinking about Spock. It’d be fine if it was just Spock in general, as a person, or in connection to his duties (for Jim), or his health (for Bones). But it’s neither. It’s all about Spock’s body; its nimbleness, gracefulness, and fucking litheness. They can’t get the images from the yoga class out of their minds, can’t get rid of all that bending, and stretching, and canting of the ass, thinking about them at the most inopportune times.

Bones can’t count the number of times he’s been in the middle of performing a rudimentary exam on one of the crew only to drift off, his mind conjuring up imagines of hard muscle and spread legs, of carefully fingering something tight and then sliding into incredibly heat. Then all of a sudden he’ll hear a deliberate cough and be pulled out of the fantasy, staring back at the patient who is waiting for him to do his job. He’s just damn lucky the scrubs are loose enough to hide his semi.

Jim himself is a lost cause, what with having Spock actually being on the bridge at the same time as him, occasionally bending over his station and sending Jim into a flurry of lust. He can barely do his job as captain of the _Enterprise_ , which is really bad, because if the captain’s not in working order then the ship’s not in working order. Never mind the fact that when he messes up Spock’s the one who comes over to chide him, but Jim’s having trouble paying attention to the scolding when all he can focus on are those lovely, lovely lips stretched around his cock.

It’s becoming a real goddamn problem. Or well, more than a problem. It’s a fucking galactic crisis.

It’s therefore both a blessing and a curse when Gaila approaches Jim one day after his shift and asks if she’s allowed to set up another yoga class. Apparently, while Jim and Bones had been trying not to come right then and there from leering at the ship’s first officer, everyone else had been thoroughly enjoying themselves, so much so that they had requested Gaila hold another class. He supposes he is proud she gets to share her passion with others, but this does also mean it’ll be another hour of him hiding a hard on while he steals glances at Spock.

Maybe.

Maybe Spock won’t go this time. He clearly doesn’t need the lessons, what with all that… capable twisting. Also, it’s not actually necessary for Jim to attend if he doesn’t want to. But he… well, he does need to improve his flexibility for sure, so going to the second class would be really helpful, but he’d be incentivised to go even more if Spock was.

*

“Hey, Spock,” Jim calls as soon as he enters the bridge for his shift. Spock turns in his seat, looking at Jim with that blank as a board expression of his. God, Jim wants to paint it with his cum.

No, wait, hang on. He was asking Spock a question. 

Jim ambles over to Spock’s station, watching as the guy’s head tilts further up the closer he gets. Yeah, this was so not helping quench his previous desire. Jim digs his fingers into his hips, pretending he’s getting into his usual relaxed stance which is anything but at the moment.

“Are you going to Gaila’s yoga class again?”

“I intend to.” Spock replies.

Jim nods slowly, biting his lip. Okay, so Spock’s going, which means Jim’s definitely going. No way is he missing out on an opportunity to ogle that beautiful body as it contorts into various positions. Positions Jim hopes extends to the bedroom.

“Will you also be in attendance?” Spock asks.

Jim gives a jerk of the head. “Yeah, I will. Really need to work on my flexibility. It’s pretty bad.”

“If you wish, I could offer you some assistance.”

Jim’s brain freezes. What now?

“What now?” He repeats aloud.

“If you are not opposed, I can aid you in improving your flexibility.” Spock explains, looking as cool as ever.

Jim has to try several times, but when he does finally manage to get his one-word question out his voice is a little raspy. “How?”

“In preparation for the next yoga class, we can practice together in the ship’s gym. If you are willing, that is.” Spock adds.

“Oh, I’m… I’m more than willing, for sure.” Jim swallows, letting his hand drop to his thigh and pinch at the flesh there. Spock’s eyes flash down to the action.

“Are you well, Jim?”

“Just swell.” Jim answers quickly. “So, when would you be free to do this?”

“I have no plans following the conclusion of my shift.” Spock proposes.

“This shift?”

“Affirmative.”

Well… that’s just an offer Jim can’t refuse.

“That’s just fine.” He smiles, feeling lust simmering beneath his skin. This is one hell of an opportunity.

Spock inclines his head. “Very well.”

He then turns back to his station, dismissing Jim from the conversation. Jim nods once more at his back, then turns to stroll over to his chair and take his seat just as the shift starts. And so begins the next eight hours of his life.

Jim spends the remainder of the shift tapping his foot in anticipation.

*

Maybe he shouldn’t have taken this opportunity, Jim thinks as he watches Spock stretch his legs up in the air in a clear split.

They’ve only been here ten minutes, but it feels like the longest ten minutes of Jim’s life. Not in the sense that it’s boring, but more like he’s aching to just touch Spock all over but _can’t_. He’s not allowed, which fucking sucks, because oh God. Spock’s body is a thing of beauty.

They’d begun their practice by starting with some easy exercises, arms over the head, simple lunging, curving your back types of exercises. Yet still Jim had been terrible at those, so stiff in his back that he could barely get halfway up the mat when trying to do a half-circle. It also really hadn’t helped that Spock had kept a warm hand on his lower back in an effort to soothe Jim. 

It especially didn’t help that in comparison Spock was so fucking flexible it was insane. He’d be completing these very simple stretches with ease, his body following his every whim and wish as he gracefully pulled his arms back, lunged deep down and tensed those thigh muscles, just begging Jim to touch them.

And that’s basically how their practice went; Spock was flexible. Jim was frustrated. Repeat.

He really thinks this maybe wasn’t such a great opportunity. Maybe he should have let it pass. Maybe he should have confided in Bones first, make sure the guy was 100% disapproving of this plan before jumping in headfirst. He’d just wanted to be up close when Spock was stretching, drinking in his entire being, maybe touch a little, feel the stretch of that taut muscle beneath his palms.

“I did not think you would struggle so.” Spock observes when Jim groans and rubs at his upper back. He thinks he might have pulled something, but even so he doesn’t know how he’s done that. They’ve not even focused on the back yet.

“Told you I was awful.” Jim jokes, but it comes out weak.

Spock hums thoughtfully, then stands up from his mat, stretching to his full height.

“You seem to have difficulties with exercises that require flexibility in your upper body, therefore I deem it best to focus on your lower body.”

 _Fuck_.

“You sure about that?” Jim chuckles, trying not to think of what is included in the description of ‘lower body’.

Spock nods. “Affirmative. If you would lay down on your back we can begin with stretching out the muscles in your legs.”

Legs. Yeah, Jim can work with legs.

“Alright.” He murmurs, turning so that he’s sitting back on his palms and falls down onto the mat. Spock steps up to his feet and leans down to grab a hold of his right leg, wrapping one hand around his ankle and the other on his inner thigh.

Okay, so maybe he can’t do legs after all.

“Um.”

“Are you comfortable, Jim?”

“Um.”

Spock arches a brow, and he just knows the guy’s laughing at him.

“Yeah, I’m. I’m good.” He offers, feeling his body heating up. Spock’s hands are warm and heavy where they’re clutched around different points on his leg.

“I will begin by pushing your leg into your chest and hold it in place for five seconds. Are you capable of enduring the action?” 

“Guess we’ll find out.”

“Jim.” Spock says, and Jim can tell he’s being chided.

“I can do it.” He assures Spock, keeping his gaze strictly on the ceiling. That’s his plan for how to deal with the coming stretching. Lie back and think of the stars.

Spock carefully moves forward, bending Jim’s leg until it’s pressed as close to his chest as it can get. His other leg is splayed kind of strangely, definitely not flat on the mat but not up in the air either. Honestly, it’s bent at the knee with his foot firm on the mat, but Spock’s not saying anything about it so Jim reckons he’s good.

The stretch of his right leg is kind of painful, but in a good way. He can feel very clearly the muscles being stretched, the tendons in his thigh clenching as his leg is pressed further into his chest. After five seconds Spock moves back, bringing Jim’s leg back with him. He drops it and picks up the left leg, repeating the process. 

This happens four more times on each leg, and once Spock is done he slowly puts Jim’s foot down and straightens up.

“Do your muscles feel properly stretched?”

Jim sits up and kneads his thumb into his thigh. It’s not bad.

“My hips feel kind of stiff, but other than that I’m good.” He tells Spock, throwing him a glance.

“That is to be expected considering the rigidness of your body.”

Jim chuckles. Yeah, seems like his body really was rigid beyond what was normal. That kind of sucks, but he hopes that with some more exercises he’ll be able to limber himself up a bit.

“Now you must stretch me.” Spock announces.

Jim’s eyes slam shut. Could the guy really not have worded that better? It takes a great deal of effort for Jim to open up his eyes again, and when he does they immediately land on Spock who is staring down at him expectantly.

“Is it necessary for you, though? I mean, you’re already very… very bendable.” He finishes lamely, trying to steer his mind away from the gutter.

“Jim, stretching is a necessary practice to uphold if you wish to increase the flexibility of your body.” Spock informs him. “Now, if you would, please assist me.”

Jim feels his cheeks heat up, but he nods. He gets up and Spock instantly takes his place, leaning back until he’s plastered entirely against the mat. Jim’s gaze travels over his body, and man, those yoga pants really leave so little to the imagination.

“Jim.”

Jim’s eyes snap up to Spock’s. “Yes?”

“You may proceed.”

Right. He has to actually do things. He has to actually… touch Spock. 

Jim feels his fingers twitch at the prospect of getting to actually do so, to place his hands on this body and feel that firm muscle tensing under his palms. With a sharp nod Jim leans down, his movements a bit jerky, and lifts Spock’s left leg up. Cautiously, he places his hands on the same points Spock had done— ankle and inner thigh, _goddamn_ that’s firm— and begins bending his leg forward.

It’s not much different from how they’d done just previously, only that Spock’s right leg is actually laid out straight on the mat, but it feels so much more intense. Jim can feel his palms sweating, and it’s taking all of his energy not to grasps the flesh beneath his hands and just squeeze. He slowly goes about pressing Spock’s leg into his chest, trying to act as if he’s just helping him stretch as opposed to imagining them doing other things right now. 

Unlike Jim, though, Spock’s dark eyes are entirely on him. They don’t stray at all when Jim pulls back and switches to the right leg, staying on him for the entirety of the five sets of stretches. It’s so, so painful, but by some miracle Jim manages to complete it without alerting Spock to his almost semi. Really, he was a genius for wearing loose training shorts.

Jim’s just dropped Spock’s foot down on the mat when the guy instructs, “Again.”

Jim halts. “What?”

“Stretch me again.”

Jim’s pretty sure his brain has short circuited. Did just Spock just ask…

“Again?”

Spock nods once, and lifts his leg up for Jim to take a hold of. Jim stares at the proffered limb, his hands itching to touch but his mind still not believing his luck. He gets to do this _again_.

“You sure? It’s not repetitive?” He inquires, locking eyes with Spock.

Jim curses his mouth, because Spock actually looks like he’s contemplating those words now. His gaze flickers up to the ceiling, but a moment later they’re back on Jim.

“You may be correct. We will repeat this exercise but with fully elongated stretching this time around.”

Jim frowns. “What’s that?”

Spock’s eyes seem to glimmer, and he says, “I will show you. Simply repeat the exercise we have just completed.”

Jim nods slowly and finally takes a hold of Spock’s leg. He places his hands back on his ankle and inner thigh, then begins pressing the limb forward. 

When he’s gotten Spock’s thigh up to his chest, the guys announces, “Release my ankle.”

Jim frowns, but does so, and watches in astonishment as Spock’s long leg elongates straight up into the air.

A jolt of arousal shoots through him.

_Jesus Christ._

“You may now proceed.” Spock informs him calmly.

Proceed with what? Jim wants to fucking claw at his face or tear his hair out, he can’t decide.

“Jim.” Spock says, and the way in which he says it has Jim looking down at the guy. Dark brown eyes are already on him, a shimmer of something lurking beneath them. Jim feels his cock twitch in his trousers. “Stretch me.”

A shiver runs up his spine, and he has to tighten his hold on Spock’s thighs so as to not propel forward.

Does Spock even know how indecent he sounds? 

This is so a bad idea, so, so bad, but Jim’s not a good man, and so he places his free hand on the back of Spock’s calf. 

His eyes flit down to the guy. “Alright?”

Spock’s gaze is heavy when he orders, “Stretch me.”

Jim swallows, and goes about doing just that. He pushes against Spock’s leg, pressing it forward and watching how easily it follows his movements. The limb stretches back, entirely straight, and even goes far behind Spock’s head. The sight is one Jim will never forget, not even when he’s ninety years old and bundled up in a senior folks home. He will never, _ever_ , forget how goddamn sexy Spock looks with his leg stretched way back over his head, practically spread eagled, and staring at Jim with an intense gaze. 

Jim’s cock is working its way up from a semi to full hard on, he can feel it, but he doesn’t care. The way Spock’s muscles tense beneath his hands has got him hooked, and he proceeds to press his leg further back, stretching it out even more. Spock looks completely unaffected by this, not even breaking out a sweat or groaning, or anything, which Jim supposes is good. If the guy starts groaning beneath him he’s pretty sure all his self-control will be shot to hell.

Unfortunately he has to move back at some point, bringing the leg with him, and he feels a flash at disappointment at having to do so. However, his spirits lift once more when he realises he’ll have to repeat the action, only on Spock’s other leg. And so it goes, Jim taking his time to run his hands up to Spock’s inner thigh and calf, slowly pressing forward as he stretches the guy’s leg way past his head, then repeats.

The tension in the air rises with each set, Jim feeling incredibly warm from all this quiet, sensual bending, and without him knowing he begins to get his hips involved. They’ve gone through three and a half sets right now, Spock’s leg still pointed straight when Jim presses it back and adds in a roll of his hips at the same time.

Spock emits a low groan and Jim freezes.

“You…” He breaks, mouth dry. Swallowing once, he tries again. “You okay?”

Spock gives a jerk of the head. “Proceed.”

Jim’s palms suddenly feel so much clammier than before. His very being is radiating with anticipation, his thighs actually trembling slightly from the pressure of it. He hardens his grip on Spock’s leg and stares down at the guy, making sure to hold the eye contact.

Spock’s already gazing at him, his eyes pitch black. The sight ignites something in Jim’s veins, and using as much effort that’s available to him, he presses forward again, adding in another roll of his hips. He sees something tighten in Spock’s gaze, but he says nothing. Jim continues pushing the leg back, bringing his hips further forward until they graze against the back of Spock’s thigh. He feels the guy’s muscles tense in his hands, but still, Spock says nothing.

Jim repeats the move on Spock’s other leg, each time rocking his hips forward with the stretching. It’s so dangerous, fuelling this fantasy of his, but Jim can’t help it. Spock’s there, spread out before him with his leg open in invitation and gaze heavy, and Jim’s a weak, weak man. He can’t help but imagine shifting forward and sinking into the heat of the body below him, fucking into Spock slowly as he extends his other leg past his head and takes Jim’s cock with low moans falling from his lips.

Thing is though, Jim’s no fool.

He knows Spock is a touch telepath. He knows his hands are grazing skin whenever he switches to Spock’s other leg. He knows Spock’s receiving flashes of his lust, knows he can feel the desire Jim has to fuck deeply into him, knows that despite Spock receiving those thoughts he hasn’t said anything. 

Jim’s noticed Spock’s gaze on him. It’s different from when they’re on shift or hanging out in the rec room, not innocuous at all, but hard. Heavy. Hot. He’s also noticed the slowly growing bulge in his yoga trousers, giving him a clear outline of the guys cock since the damn things were practically painted on. He’s noticed the deepening of his breathing, the slow shivers in his arms and his legs. He’s noticed, and he’s pretty sure Spock knows he’s noticed.

Jim’s on his last set now, pushing Spock’s thigh back for the last time. Just as all the other times, the limb extends back easily, falling well past Spock’s head and then some. Jim’s forced himself to focus on controlling his deep breathing, going in and out, in and out, as his gaze remains locked on Spock’s. The deep, black eyes staying on him, just like they’ve been staying on him since the start of the exercise. It’s deep, and intense, and Jim’s having trouble remembering how to breathe again, but he forces himself to continue.

He grips Spock’s leg tighter, wanting to feel that taut muscle pressed into his skin one last time before he loosens grip, and slowly, oh so slowly, begins leaning back.

All of a sudden Spock’s leg falls back, clasping Jim around the waist and pulling him down fully on top of him.

“ _Fuck_.” Jim gasps, slamming his eyes shut. 

His entire body is plastered over Spock, his erection pressing into the guy’s hips, and fuck, he can feel Spock’s too. His hips stutter forward, seeking friction, and holy shit, the sensation is so goddamn good Jim feels like he’s going to cry. He manages to lift himself up on his forearms, hair falling across his eyes, but not even that he hinders him from catching the expression on Spock’s face.

It’s calculating but no less heated, directed straight at Jim. Spock’s tongue darts out to lick at his lips, and Jim’s eyes drop down to them.

There’s a tense moment where none of them move, the air in the room tight with anticipation.

Jim suddenly swoops down, crushing their mouths together. 

Fucking _finally_.

Spock groans into his mouth, his hands immediately threading through Jim’s hair and legs tightening around his waist. It’s so fucking blissful Jim can’t comprehend it, his mind preoccupied with the frankly amazing lips he’s currently latched onto. His mouth moves with passion, with direction. He’s a man on a mission and that mission is to kiss Spock so thoroughly he’ll want to tell his grandkids about it.

Not a moment later Jim breaks off, gasping, and runs his hands over Spock’s thigh. God, all that muscle is just calling to him, begging to be bitten.

“Your yoga pants drive me insane.” He hisses, licking his lips.

“I intended for the garment to highlight my assets.” Spock explains, his breathing shallow.

“Your assets, alright…” Jim murmurs, running his hand down to palm at Spock’s ass. “So my hunch was right about all of that in class being just a show.”

Spock hums and rolls his hips up, the sensation causing Jim to bite out a curse. “My aim was to entice either you or doctor McCoy into action.”

Jim stills. 

His eyes drop down to Spock, and he sees how the guy himself is peering up at Jim through those thick lashes. The fucking tease.

A slow, filthy grin spreads across Jim’s face. “You’d settle for just one of us?” He murmurs, leaning close so that his nose touches Spock’s. “You wouldn’t want to have us both?”

A full body shiver tears through Spock, his fingers tightening in Jim’s hair. It’s a painful feeling, but not so bad that Jim tells him to stop.

“You seem to like that idea. Two people playing with this gorgeous body of yours.” Jim says in a husky voice, biting lightly at Spock’s lower lip. The guy moans beneath him, and Jim can’t help but get a taste of those lips. He dives down and gives Spock a deep kiss, making sure to swipe his tongue between the seam of his lips, then slowly pulls back. “You know I could arrange that for you.”

Spock blinks up at Jim, his eyebrows creasing slightly. It’s pretty damn cute.

Jim tilts his head to the side, lips stretching out into a lop-sided smirk. “What? You thought you’d be the first ass we share?”

The words cause Spock to emit a low moan, and Jim chuckles.

“No… you’d be one of many.”

“You partake in this often?” Spock whispers, eyes hooded.

“Not so often, but sometimes.” Jim hums, giving his lips another peck. They’re just so irresistible.

“Such as?”

Jim’s smile turns sharp. “Does it get you off, knowing who we’ve fucked before?” Spock remains resolutely silent, but the green flush that rushes over his cheeks gives Jim the answer he needs. “It is nice, I admit, but right now I’d really like to fuck you. Also I’m sure Bones wouldn’t want to miss out on a chance to take you. Repeatedly.”

Spock lets out a moan at that, louder than the one before, and Jim’s cock jumps. Holy fuck, Spock _likes_ the idea of having him and Bones. More than likes, seems to fucking love it. Jim seriously can’t believe his luck.

He leans down and gives Spock’s lips a quick swipe, his veins thrumming at the reaction that elicits. Spock’s fingers dig further into his hair, the digits trembling lightly where they’re hooked. Jim proceeds to move back a little much to the man’s displeasure, and it causes Jim to shake his head fondly.

“Insatiable.” He whispers, voice rough. His eyes dart over Spock’s face, taking in the dark, hooded eyes, the tinted cheeks and the wet lips turning a fetching shade of green. Jim’s smile widens into something vicious, his teeth on display, and he says in a rough voice, “How about we surprise the good doctor?”

*

“What’re you doing here?” Bones asks as soon as he opens the door.

“Special delivery.” Jim grins, pushing past his friend with Spock hot on his trail. The door sweeps shut behind them and closes them off from the rest of the ship, isolated here in this quarters. 

“Damn it, Jim.” Bones grouses, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t have time for your shenanigans. Why’ve you brought Spock here?”

Jim throws Bones a wink, then spins around, grabs Spock by the front of his shirt, and pulls him into a deep kiss. The guy falls against Jim, helpless, opening his mouth in invitation. Jim sucks at his lower lip before licking inside, pressing forward so that he can get a proper taste of Spock. It doesn’t last longer than a few seconds, and almost as soon as they start they break off with a wet sound. 

Jim looks over to Bones and sees the guy is staring at them all wide-eyed and slack jawed. 

He quirks a grin. “You’re free to join if you want.” He tells the man, then dives back in to locking lips with Spock.

It takes Bones a moment to process the words, but as soon as he does he kicks his ass into gear.

He rushes up to the pair, rough hands eagerly going for Spock, one of them wiggling in between him and Jim to touch his chest while the other falls to his lower back. Finally he gets to feel this man’s muscle, the hot flesh beneath his palms better than he could have imagined. Jim is still stuck in his make out session with Spock, wet sounds filling up the quarters, but that doesn’t stop Bones from getting his fill of Spock. 

His lips latch onto the man’s pale neck, lightly grazing his teeth over the flesh as his one hand continues to stroke Spock’s chest, fingers flittering over his nipples. Bones feels Spock sigh into Jim’s kiss, and the proceeds to rub his thumb into the nipple, working it up until he can feel it pebbling beneath his touch. He bets they look gorgeous, dusted green like the guy’s cheeks and neck.

Jim brings one hand up to cradle Spock’s face, angling his hand so that they can deepen their kiss, and Spock emits another moan at that. God, Jim feels like he’ll never get enough of the sounds Spock makes, especially not when he’s the one dragging them out of him. He presses forward and feels Bones’ hand in between them, slowly working its way down Spock’s chest and further yet.

Bones’ hand falls down past Spock’s abdomen until it lands on his covered cock, already hard and heavy in his hold. He begins palming it, eliciting a deep shudder from Spock, but that far from deters Bones. He presses against the erection, making sure his entire hand covers it as he languidly rubs up. Spock’s hips slowly roll forward to meet Bones’ touch, his lips occasionally breaking from Jim’s who makes a displeased noise each time. Bones huffs. Brat.

His hands move back up again, skirting the hem of Spock’s trousers.

“You sure you’re alright with this, Spock?” Bones whispers into his ear.

Spock shivers and breaks kiss for long enough to mumble, “More than, doctor.”

His title coming out of Spock’s mouth sets something off in Bones, causing him to dig his blunt fingernails into the guy’s lower abdomen. He presses a powerful kiss against Spock’s ear, and the guy’s mouth opens in a soft gasp. Clearly that’s a sensitive spot for him, and Bones it saves it in the back of his mind for later. 

“Good.” He murmurs, unzipping Spock’s trousers. “Because I’m planning on doing very bad things to you. Specifically that sweet behind of yours.”

His fingers dig the way inside the trousers and underwear, touching upon the curly hair at the base of his dick. He travels further down until his hands bump into the hard flesh, gripping around it and beginning to pull. Bones can’t see what’s going on down there, but from what knows about Vulcan biology, courtesy of M’Benga, he thinks the dampness he feels on his fingers whenever he pumps the cock is from the Spock’s folds. It’s very hot in there, hotter than the guy himself who is burning, but it’s oh so worth finally getting to touch him. 

His other hand falls further down until it’s pressed against Spock’s ass, the strong flesh beneath his palms a welcome weight. He gives one of the globes a tight squeeze, loving the reaction that gets out of Spock who can’t seem to decide whether he wants to propel his hips forward or backwards, both sensations extremely pleasurable. One of his hands falls back to Bones’ tunic, the other grabbing onto Jim’s hips.

Jim’s hand slithers down from Spock’s hip to underneath his tunic, trailing up over his abdomen and muscles until he reaches his nipples. They’re already perky, meaning Jim can freely pull at them and elicit a high keening sound from somewhere in Spock’s throat. Really, he’s discovering all these new noises the guy can make and Jim feels like an explorer. A dirty, dirty explorer.

Bones begins pressing kisses into Spock’s neck, his stubble grazing against the flesh and briefly leaving red traces in its wake. Spock shivers at the sensation of it all; the stubble, the hands on his body, the lips on his own. It’s all incredible, making him feel all kinds of wonderful, and they’ve only just gotten started.

He can feel Bones’ hands pump his cocks a few more times before he releases it and tries to move lower, but the tightness of his trousers constricts that. Spock helps by widening his stance slightly, and he can feel a puff of air against his neck along with a mumbled ‘thanks’. The hand trails lower, past his cock until they reach his folds. Spock feels Bones curiously run his fingers through the wetness, and he gasps. 

Jim pulls back enough to ask in a worried tone, “What’s wrong?”

Spock means to answer him, but Bones presses through his folds again, this time particularly firmly, and Spock buries his face in the crook of Jim’s neck so as to stop the loud moan from escaping him.

Thankfully Bones answers for him. “Nothing’s wrong, Jim. I’m just fingering Spock’s folds.” He hums, continuing to trail his digits through them in a maddening way, getting his fingers properly wet. Spock can feel how much the man is enjoying it from where his lips are pressed against his neck, the surge of pleasure increasing the wetter he gets. He gets a flash of the doctor comparing him to a Human female, and the notion shouldn’t arouse him as much as it does.

Jim’s eyebrows furrow. “Huh?”

“You’ll see when he’s naked.” Bones dismisses, giving one last swipe of tongue against Spock’s neck before pulling back. Spock lets out a thready moan, and the man chuckles. “Aren’t you just a precious lil’ darlin’. Don’t worry, we’re nowhere done with you.”

Jim gets distracted by Spock keening into his neck, whatever Bones was saying about ‘folds’ thrown from his mind in favour of this beautiful being pressing impossibly closer. He pushes Spock slightly back and noses along his jaw, working his way up to his ear and taking the lobe into his mouth. 

Spock’s hands immediately tighten where they’re grappling onto Bones’ tunic. He urges the fabric up, pressing back against the hand still stroking over the swell of his ass. Bones gets the hint and steps back, smirking at the noise Spock emits at having lost both of the hands at his crotch and behind. The guy was too greedy, constantly wanting to be touched. The thought of a being that so highly valued personal space loved the feeling of being touched fuels Bones’ arousal, and he has to lean forward quickly to press a kiss to the back of Spock’s neck before hurriedly removing his tunic.

He throws it to the ground somewhere, then hesitates before deciding it’s best to get off his trousers while he’s at it. He lets them drop to the ground along with his underwear, and once he’s kicked them aside and looks back at the pair he notices Spock’s eyes are locked on him, absolutely riveted. Jim’s still sucking on Spock’s ear, licking up to the pointed tip and causing the guy to shudder in pleasure, but Spock himself is stuck on Bones in all his naked glory. 

Jim lets go of his ear and turns Spock’s face towards him again.

“Don’t ignore me.” He mumbles, diving in for a wet kiss. 

Spock loses himself in the kiss, the hands still playing with his nipples a brief distraction from the naked man standing on his other side. Brief, because in the next moment he feels big hands landing on his trousers, easing them down his hips and pulling them past his thighs to the floor. The coolness of the air has the hair on his legs standing on end, and Bones must notice that because he reverently runs his hands up and down Spock’s thigh in a soothing motion.

“There, there,” He murmurs, leaning forward to worry a bit of the flesh between his teeth. “Soon enough you’ll be so busy you won’t even be able to notice the temperature in here.”

The words cause another shiver through Spock and his mouth falls open in a small groan, allowing Jim the opportunity to lick inside and suck on his tongue. Bones rises back up from the floor, his hands instantly falling onto Spock’s hips and gripping onto them. He steps behind the guy and caresses one hand over his ass before leaning forward and rubbing his cock between the cheeks. Spock twitches at the sensation, leaning further into Jim and angling his hips back so that his ass is even more on display. The sight has Bones growling and he rubs up against Spock again, this time harder, which the guy apparently loves.

He leans forward and bites Spock on the shoulder, languidly grinding against his cheeks while Jim releases Spock’s nipples and pulls away from him long enough to tug the guy’s tunic off.

“Do yours too.” Bones tells him when he throws the garment to the floor, mouth occupied with trailing kisses along Spock’s broad back, all that pale skin up for grabs. He has plans on indenting his teeth marks into several spots on the guy’s body, and his back is very high up on that list.

Jim nods and steps away from Spock, leaning in to give on last peck before he begins removing his clothes. His gold tunic is haphazardly tossed somewhere in the room, and his trousers and boots are left where he stands. He’s about to get back onto Spock when he notices the guys boots are still on, and his trousers and underwear are only pulled so far down as his knees.

“Bones, we gotta get him fully naked.” Jim tells the man.

Bones hums in reply, too busy working Spock into a quivering mess to hear what Jim is saying. 

Jim rolls his eyes and calls again, “Bones!”

This time the man breaks off from Spock’s back, throwing his friend an annoyed look. “What?”

“We gotta get Spock fully naked.” He repeats, motioning at the trousers and boots.

Bones glances down and realises Jim’s right, but it’s such a hardship to separate from the Vulcan in his arms, especially when he’s pressing his ass back against crotch and panting. But if he doesn’t get the rest of Spock’s clothes off, they can’t move on to other things, and Bones will be damned if he’s not taking this opportunity to properly and thoroughly scramble Spock’s brains silly.

The guy gasps in his hold and Jim snaps at him, “Bones! What the hell are you thinking?”

Bones arches an eyebrow at him. Had the arousal made him stupid? “What do you think?”

“Well don’t think anything too explicit yet or Spock will come too early. Remember that he’s a touch telepath.”

Oh, right. Maybe the lust has made Bones stupid. He completely forgot about Spock’s touch telepathy, which must be why the guy was having such strong reactions. What with both his and Jim’s thoughts coursing through his skin, detailing how badly they want to break him down into pieces, well… it’s only natural for a guy to react so strongly.

With a truly tremendous amount of strength, Bones manages to remove himself from Spock, ignoring the guy’s plea to stay so that he can bend down and help him remove his boots. It takes some urging, Spock apparently still reeling from the twin bouts of his and Jim’s lust thrumming through to him, but they do manage to get the remainder of his clothes off, _thank fuck_.

Immediately Jim and Bones are back on Spock, one on each side, Bones from behind pressing back against the guy’s ass and Jim from the front, lightly rubbing his cock against Spock’s. He can feel the wetness dripping over the tip of his cock, and he remembers what Bones had said about Spock’s folds. He still doesn’t have a single clue as to what the man meant, but from the dampness he can feel as he thrusts up against Spock he reckons it’s something good.

They somehow manage to make it back to Bones’ bead, thank everything that he requested a king size, and perch themselves on the edge of it. Bones scoots back on the bed, pulling at Spock’s arm to have the guy follow after. They stop when at the centre of the bed, and Bones catches Jim’s eyes who is still kneeling at the edge.

“Get him ready.” He says, leaning back and pulling Spock over on top of him. The guy plasters himself all over Bones, the lower half of his body a hot weight pressing the man into the sheets. He’s so warm, and surprisingly heavy, but Bones had his fair share of muscle and merely pulls Spock further up until their mouths crush together.

Jim watches the scene and slides further up the bed, letting his hands trail over Spock’s green-tinged back until they land on his ass. He pushes the globes up, silently instructing Spock to raise his lower body, and with a hip roll from Bones the guy understands and does just that. He gets up on his knees, lips still locked with Bones, but ass on full display for Jim to enjoy.

He grabs the firm globes in each hand, squeezing them tight. They’re taut and gorgeous, just an all around fine piece of ass. Literally. Jim’s so ready for this. He spreads Spock’s cheeks and gazes down at his hole, the area stained a dark green as opposed to the lighter green of the rest of his body. It’s so damn small, and Jim knows he’s going to tongue Spock open real thoroughly in order to get him ready to take Bones’ cock. 

He leans down and swipes his tongue over the hole, watching as it twitches at the contact. Jim’s entire being ignites with lust, and he dives back down, licking at the hole over, and over, and over. He alternates between flat, broad strokes and quick licks, swirling his tongue around the edges of the rim before piercing his tongue further inside. He hums as he goes about the task, loving the taste of Spock’s asshole on his tongue. 

Jim spreads Spock’s cheeks further and presses closer, switching up from just his tongue to using his lips as well, kissing Spock's hole like he did his mouth. He can feel the guy's thighs trembling from the effort of holding himself up, emitting the occasional grunt from a particular swipe of Jim’s tongue. It spurns him on, Spock’s reaction, and Bones must be loving it too because one of his hands travels back to Spock’s ass and grips one of the globes, holding his hole open for Jim to take care of.

Jim huffs out a laugh, and the action causes Spock’s hole to twitch. Jim hums and dives back down, giving the furl the proper attention it deserves. It’s so goddamn good, and Jim probes his tongue further inside Spock, loving how the guy’s muscles repeatedly clenches around his tongue as if never wanting to let it go. The thought has Jim moaning, and he sucks on Spock’s rim, the guy gasping into Bones’ mouth at that. 

Jim continues rimming Spock for several moments longer, taking his sweet time while simultaneously working him open with two of his fingers. He stretches him thoroughly, enjoying the tight heat as he scissors his fingers in an attempt to help his hole relax. If he can’t take Jim’s fingers then there’s no way he can take actual dick, and they’re not going to let Spock go until they’ve properly fucked the guy.

Finally, when Spock manages to take three of Jim’s fingers, he sits back and removes them from his hole. Jim groans at the sensation of the guy’s muscles hugging his digits, really not wanting to let them go. God, Spock was such a slut.

He swats his ass once, forcing a gasp out of Spock, and announces, “He’s all ready for you, Bones.”

Bones releases his hold on Spock and rises up on his elbows, gently pushing against the guy’s forehead so as to break the kiss. Spock pulls back just enough, blinking down at Bones with heated eyes and lips tainted green; the same lips he’d had pressed against his not moments ago. Bones groans, but he manages to rise until he’s sitting up fully. Spock’s practically in his lip and Bones can’t help himself from placing a hand on his hips, the other wrapping around his middle and working down to that pert behind. He gives a strong squeeze, and damn, he doesn’t ever think he’ll tire of the gasps he can pull out of Spock.

“You gotta turn around, Spock.” He tells him, hand still working on his ass.

Spock fervently shakes his head and rolls his hips against Bones’. The man drops his head against Spock’s collarbone and moans. God help him.

He hears Jim chuckling in the background, then Spock’s being slowly pulled back. 

“Come on, now,” Jim mumbles, easing Spock back onto the bed and carefully laying his head down, letting it hang off the side. “You okay like this?”

Spock licks his lips and nods once. “I am.”

“Good.” Jim smiles, then gets off the bed.

Bones is already doing his bit, taking a hold of Spock’s firm thighs in each hand and pushing them back against Spock’s chest. It’s very reminiscent of his and Jim’s practice from earlier, except this time there’s the addition of Bones and they’re all naked. Jim thinks this version is much better.

Bones holds Spock’s thighs in place and his eyes flicker down to the guy’s hole, taking in the wetness and twitching. It’s still slightly loose from where Jim had fingered him open, and Bones can easily imagine sticking his tongue deep inside and wiggling it about. Spock shivers in his hold, and Bones reminds himself that he needs to chill or else the guy will come too early and their fun will be over.

Bones licks lips and firmly places one of Spock’s legs over his shoulder, letting his fingers trail down to the guy’s hole and gently rub around the room. It flutters in response, and Bones’ eyes slam shut.

“God have mercy.” He curses softly.

He gathers his strength and looks down at the hole again, gently pressing his thumb against it. It twitches at the touch, and Bones slowly inserts his thumb, watching it glide inside. Spock’s taking him beautifully, and the heat inside rivals that of the guy’s body. Bones has to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning to loud, and he removes his thumb only to replace them with two fingers straight away.

On the other end Jim’s busy pulling at his cock, eyes locked on Spock’s who is following Jim’s movement with a heated gaze. He strokes his cock two more times before instructing Spock, “Open your mouth.”

The guy’s mouth falls open right away, and a spike of lust shoots through Jim at that. Spock takes orders so well, Jim doesn’t know how he’ll survive on the bridge after this, giving orders left, right and centre. Best case scenario he’ll have a permanent hard-on, and worst case scenario he’ll fuck Spock over his station while everyone’s watching.

Actually, scratch that, they’re all best case scenarios.

Jim moves forward and slowly inserts himself into Spock’s mouth, the sight of the guy’s soft lips closing around his cock another snap for his for wank bank. He begins to rock lightly, starting out easy, but Spock doesn’t seem to want easy. He immediately begins sucking on Jim’s cock, causing Jim’s hips to stutter. He recovers a moment later though, getting into the rhythm of Spock’s tongue licking around cock and sucking him deeper with every drive. 

Jim’s eyes jump up to catch Bones’, and they share a grin. It’s clear what they’re both thinking.

This, is fucking amazing. 

Bones continues to finger Spock, encountering some resistance when adding in a third digit. His fingers are slightly thicker than Jim’s so that could be why it’s a tighter fit, but once Bones is done prepping Spock the guy’s going to easily take his girth. He can just imagine how that’ll feel, all taut and solid heat, hard muscle clenching around his cock. He can’t fucking wait.

He curls his fingers intending to hurry the process up, and brushes up against Spock’s prostate, right where he knew it’d be. Spock startles from the sensation and accidentally sucks too hard on Jim’s dick, causing it to hit the back of his throat. Jim lets out a long, drawn-out groan at that, pulling his hips back and allowing Spock to regain his breathing again, although in all honesty, he’d really love to ram his cock all the way to the back of his throat. That was kind of the reason he and Bones usually went for this position when having a third Humanoid partner, the way the head hung off the side of the bed meaning Jim could thrust in deeper than in any other position.

Bones presses against Spock’s prostate again, intent on causing another reaction in the guy, and Spock’s hole closes around Bones’ fingers, dragging them further inside his body. Bones bites back a curse, digging his fingers into Spock’s ankle on his shoulder. Fuck, that’s sexy.

He continues playing with Spock’s prostate, rubbing against it repeatedly, and the sensation must be driving the guy crazy because he grabs onto the back of Jim’s thighs and pulls him further into his mouth, sucking _hard_. 

Jim gasps, falling forward and catching himself on the bed. His eyes are squeezed shut and he’s panting, increasing his drives into Spock’s mouth.

“Easy there, baby.” He says with a chuckle. “You’re still getting something.” 

He gently pulls out of Spock’s mouth, and it’s a goddamn feat to not slam back inside when Spock lets out a thin whine. Jim reaches back and holds his cock out of the way, leaning back forward and this time pushing his balls against Spock’s face. The guy seems to get the hint, because his eyes alight and his neck stretches up, immediately licking at Jim’s balls. 

The feeling of Spock’s tongue swiping at his hairy, wrinkled balls is so goddamn good, and it gets even better when Spock’s hands once again find the back of his thighs and presses him forward, propelling Jim down and his balls into the guy’s mouth. He feels Spock roll them around in his mouth, and he clenches his teeth.

His eyes catch on Bones’, and the guy smirks at him, clearly amused at how intense Jim’s finding this. Jim just shakes his head, still not quite believing how truly lucky he is to be in this position. Here, with Spock spread out on the bed, Bones fingering him as he presses a kiss to his inner thigh, and Jim balls deep inside of his mouth. It’s like a fantasy come true.

All of a sudden Bones pulls back, removing his fingers from Spock’s greedy hole, and announces in a hoarse voice, “He’s ready.”

Jim nods, panting, and begins to pull away. He can feel Spock give his balls one last suck, and that alone has Jim clenching his fists. _Fuck_ , Spock’s insane. His mouth, hips ass, his body, it’s all _fucking insane_.

Spock does eventually let him go, and Jim also feels his hands drop from the back of his thighs. He’s pretty sure he’ll have bruises there from how hard the guy was hanging on, but it’s a good reminder. He reaches down and grabs a hold of Spock’s shoulders, gingerly helping him sit back up. Once he’s in an upright position Jim, with the help of Bones, turn Spock.

Bones pushes him forward and Jim pulls him up by the wrist, getting Spock to stand on his feet. He’s a bit wobbly, but that’s to be expected considering he’s been thoroughly rimmed and fingered for a while now. Bones moves to the edge of the bed until his calves hang off the side, then nods at Jim.

“Scoot back.” Jim tells Spock, easing him down onto Bones’ lap until they’re firmly back to chest.

Bones grabs Spock by the hips and stands him up a bit, then with one of his hands begins pulling at his cock. He does it about three times before he holds his dick still, using his other hand to steer Spock’s down onto it. The guy’s hole is fluttering in anticipation, and Bones licks his lips at that. He lines his cock up at Spock’s entrance, and slowly, ever so slowly. It takes a while for Bones to bury himself fully inside of Spock, the guy’s ass constantly clenching around his dick, but with Bones and Jim’s prior prepping Spock’s finally fully seated. He lets out a small moan and leans back against Bones, enjoying the feel of bulging muscle pressing against his back.

Bones slowly rolls his hips, punching a soft gasp out of Spock, and yep, this position totally works for the both of them. 

Jim gets down on his knees and smirks up at Spock. “You comfortable?”

Spock nods fervently, unable to reply. His eyes are hazed over with his lust and his entire upper body us flushed a delicious green. Bones takes a hold of each of Spock’s thighs and lifts them up, spreading them to either side and putting his genitals on full display. The vulnerability of the position sends a shiver through Spock, and his cock twitches. 

Jim’s eyes trail down the guy’s body, taking in his emerald lips, the flush spreading down his hirsute torso, his muscled chest and abdomen until finally they pass the curl of hair at the base of his deck and land on the flesh beneath. They’re covering the bottom of Spock’s cock where on Jim his testicles would be, and they’re glistening with some sort of substance. Jim’s curiosity rears its head, and he leans forward to carefully lick along one of the folds.

Spock gasps and his entire body spasms.

“Easy there, Jim.” Bones scolds, trying to keep his grip on Spock’s thighs. The guy’s really strong, and it’ll be difficult for Bones to keep him in place once he can’t control his actions any longer. “It’s sensitive.”

Jim arches a thick eyebrow at home. “Your point being?”

“Wouldn’t want this darlin’ coming too fast now, would we?” Bones murmurs, eyes trailing down Spock.

Jim tilts his head to the side, pretending to ponder the words. “I suppose not.”

Jim wraps his lips around Spock’s dick instead, feeling the heavy weight of it on his tongue. It’s slightly different from a Human cock, a bit more humid but softer. It’s interesting, and Jim gives a careful suck. He feels Spock’s dick jump in his mouth, clearly already very eager. It won’t be long before he comes, Jim thinks, and so he decides he won’t spend much time working the guy up. No, instead he’ll just mimic what Spock had done to him since that’s probably what he likes.

Jim begins sucking, making sure to make generous use of his tongue against the underside, and this turns out to be a wise move because it drives Spock fucking crazy. His mouth falls open and he emits little ‘ah ah ah’ noises, his hand grabbing a hold of the base of Bones’ hair and digging into it. His other hand falls onto Jim’s head, gripping the hairs on top something tight, but not tight enough to deter Jim from making sure Spock loses his fucking mind.

Bones realises that with the way things have gone, Spock’s not going to be able to last very long. He can feel how the guy’s already hugging around his cock, creating the most amazing sensation. His channel is so goddamn tight, Bones had no idea going in but it’s probably the best decision of his entire life. His grip on Spock’s thighs tighten, and he proceeds to roll his hips upwards, thrusting deep into Spock’s body.

They do this for a few more minutes, Jim sucking Spock hard and slow while Bones fucks up into him, emitting a low groan whenever the guy’s channel tightens around his dick.

“Make sure you give his nipples some good attention.” Bones pants, driving his hips up in a particular hard thrust.

Spock keens, shaking his head. Bones feels the thrum of some emotion being passed on to him, something about too many sensations, too many feelings, too much, too much, _too much_.

“You’ll be alright, sweet thing.” Bones cooes. “We’ll take good care of you.”

It may be too much for Spock, but that’s just perfect for Bones. He plans on having Spock shaking with pleasure from his orgasm, wanting the guy to remember this time for the rest of his life. Never let it be said Leonard McCoy ever did anything by halves.

Jim’s mouth is still very much busy sliding up and down Spock’s cock, but he still manages to run one hand up his torso to toy with his nipples, twisting them between his fingers and creating a slight sting. Spock throws his head back against Bones, a shudder rushing through him as Jim continues to tug at his nipples. He can Bones’ stubble scratching against his neck where he’s peppering Spock with kisses, the burn very much welcome. 

His rough hands on his thighs are exquisite, the thumbs rubbing into the flesh even more so. Spock has always been fascinated with the man’s hands, these big, dexterous, medical hands, and there’s been more than one fantasy where Spock’s imagined himself walking into a medical examination that turns into him getting fucked against the biobed. They’re a good set of fantasies, but really, they don’t hold a candle to the real deal.

Bones’ cock has quite some girth, stretching Spock’s insides in a most painfully pleasant way. He can feel the drag of it against the walls of his channel, sometimes rubbing up against his prostate, and it causes Spock to clench down ever harder on the man. If he could, he’d keep his cock deep inside him and never let go, just having Bones continuously fucking up into him with slow, languid thrusts.

“Such pretty nipples.” Bones murmur lowly, nosing at his ear. Spock quivers in his hold, baring his neck slightly to allow the man better access. “All pert and green. So gorgeous, darlin’.”

The words have goosebumps erupt across his skin, the hairs on his arms slowly rising. Spock can feel Jim’s tongue swirling around the tip of his cock, pulling back with a harsh suck, and he gasps, hips jerking forwards as he spurts some pre-cum. 

“All of you is gorgeous.” Bones continues, nipping lightly at the lobe of Spock’s ear. “From your broad, perfect back to your damn elven ears.” He tugs at the tip slightly, and fuck, does that make Spock flinch. Bones’ hold on the guy’s thighs is so tight it’s painful, but there’s a snowball’s chance in his hell he’s letting go. “Just lovely. Your whole goddamn body, Spock; it’ll drive a man to sin.”

Spock groans, his channel clenching tightly around the dick inside him. Bones hisses, planting his forehead against Spock’s neck and grumbling out a string of curses.

“ _Fuck_. God, Spock you have no idea, do you? The things you do… Your ass especially. So _taut_. So firm. Bet lots of folks want to get on that. How many have you let play with your ass, Spock?”

At the last words he thrusts up particularly hard, digging his cock further into Spock’s wonderful heat.

“You need it, don’t you? Need to be touched, need to be kissed and fucked good and proper. You need it all. But you don’t ask for it. Oh no, you’re way too swank to ask. Instead you put your ass on parade like some sort of tart, a common whore, and lure innocent men like Jim and me into taking you.”

Spock’s breathing is coming in harsh now, his dick heavy in Jim’s mouth. He can tell the guy is mere moments away from blowing, and with the way Bones has been dirty-talking him— damn, does he have a knack for it— there’s no way he can hold on for long. Jim slows his sucking until he’s almost stopped, waiting for Bones to hit home with the final words.

He listens as Bones deep voice comes out in a whisper, his Southern twang much more pronounced than before, and drawls, “Why Mr. Spock, you’re most devilish.” 

And that’s it. 

Jim goes back to licking at Spock’s cock, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking on it before lowering over the rest. He feels how Bones has suddenly increased his thrusts, his hips surging up and propelling his dick into Spock, most likely hitting his prostate full one. It’s a scary thing having your pleasure in the hands of a doctor, especially Bones, who delights in tearing the orgasm from his partners.

It takes two, maybe three moments, then Spock’s entire body is freezing up, his mouth dropping open. Right after that he climaxes, milking Bones’ dick thoroughly and spurting into Jim’s mouth.

Jim pulls off suddenly, grasping at his mouth. “Ah! Fucking hell!”

Spock is still coming, the white clumps shooting forward, and Jim instantly scoots back and out of its way. What the fuck. It’s _hot_.

He watches as Bones’ face contorts into pleasure, his brows furrowing, and eventually he gives one final thrust before letting out a deep groan. He empties himself inside of Spock, his body singing with relief as the tension that had been building up seeps out of him. Spock whimpers at the sensation of being filled, his ass hugging around Bones’ cock, and the guy curses.

“You milkin’ me?” He gasps, hips stuttering up.

“Yes.” Spock keens, grinding his ass down. 

Bones bites his lips and drops his forehead against Spock’s shoulder, his hands still tightening on his thighs. It takes him a moment to gather his wits, though he’s still not entirely sure his brain’s in functioning order just yet. Slowly, he drops Spock’s thighs back down and releases them, sensually rubbing his hands over the hairs on top.

The come-down is surprisingly slow, and Bones enjoys the feeling of Spock still in his lap, his back against his chest and his muscles underneath his arm. The guy really does have a splendid body, so firm, and taut, and just _gorgeous_.

Bones’ eyes lazily drop down to Jim on the floor, and he notices the guy is staring at them with a frown.

“What’s the matter, Jim?” Bones drawls, his voice still rough.

“Your cum’s hot, Spock.” He accuses with a scowl.

Spock’s still not entirely there, but through the haze of lust he manages to parse out Jim’s words. He emits a small sigh, locking eyes with the man. “I apologise, Jim. I did not warn you.”

Jim rolls his tongue around in his mouth, his eyebrows creased. “I think I burned the tip of my tongue.”

Bones chortles, and Jim throws him a glare.

“It’s not funny, Bones.”

“I beg to differ.” The man returns, a broad smile working its way onto his lips.

“Jim, you did not ejaculate.” Spock observes.

Jim waves a hand in his direction.

“Don’t worry, Spock. I’m getting on that.” 

He then stands up and steps forward until he’s directly in front of Spock, then reaches down to wrap his hand around his cock. Jim begins pulling on his cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip and the slit before running back down, then repeats the process a few times over before he finally comes, striping white globs over Spock’s still flushed chest. Bones’ hands run up Spock’s thighs and up to his torso, rubbing some of Jim’s cum into his skin and around his nipples.

Jim groans, throwing Bones a grateful look. Damn, the man’s dirty, and he seems to know just what’ll turn Jim on. A really fucking dangerous man.

Jim reaches forward and swipes some of his cum off Spock’s collarbone, holding it up to the guy’s mouth.

“Suck.” He orders.

Spock’s mouth drops open just as easily as the last time, and Jim is reminded by how obedient he is. It’s so fucking hot. Spock’s gaze flicker up to his, his eyelids falling down until his eyes are hooded. He keeps that gaze on Jim as he laps at his fingers, sensually sucking them into his mouth and caressing them with his tongue.

Jim’s lips quirk up in a smirk. “Good boy.” 

He gently pulls his fingers out, letting them fall down onto Spock’s chin, a trail of saliva in their wake. His hand then moves around to cradles Spock’s cheek, and Jim leans forward to gently kiss him. Damn. Even after all of that Jim’s favourite thing about Spock is still his lips.

It’s at this moment Bones decides to ruin the sweet mood by pulling out of Spock, breaking the kiss as he does so. Jim throws him an annoyed look, but the man’s not paying any attention, too busy with extracting his dick from Spock’s asshole. Apparently it really doesn’t want to let go of Bones’ cock, trying to keep it in when he gently pushes Spock into a standing position.

Jim wraps his arms around Spock’s middle, holding the guy up against his side as he emits a soft sigh. He seems content enough but still wobbly, which means immediately going to put him to bed. The guy’s been through a lot recently— physically, that is— and he’ll be damned if he’ll have his first officer keel over from exhaustion just because he didn’t take care of his body.

Bones moves around the bed, pulling back the duvet and signalling for Jim to dispose of Spock on it. Jim does so, slowly steering Spock over until the back of his knees hit the edge and he sits down. The guy lets out a hiss and Jim winces in apology. Fuck, he forgot how it feels like having a sore ass. They’d have to be more careful with Spock.

Once the guy is lying down, comfortable in the centre of the bed, Jim and Bones get in with him, taking up either side again. Jim plastered against Spock’s front and Bones taking up the rear. Jim places a chaste kiss on Spock’s forehead, and the guy hums in reply, clearly too tired to say anything else. 

Or, that’s what Jim thought until Bones’ fingers began probing at Spock’s hole, causing the guy to stiffen and peer over his shoulder at the man. 

“Doctor, I am not yet prepared—“ He begins, but Bones cuts him off easily enough.

“Easy there, Spock. I’m just checking for tears.”

Jim sniggers. “Someone thinks highly of themselves.”

“Better safe than sorry.” Bones returns, trying to ignore Jim in favour of the task at hand.

“Vulcans are sturdy.” Spock offers, but allows his channel to be thoroughly checked.

Jim’s eyes darken at the words, and his lips curve up into a smirk. “That’s something we’ll have to look further into depth.” 

Bones apparently has finished his examination, because he pulls out his fingers and declares, “You’re all good.” 

However, he’s unable to stop himself from giving Spock’s ear a quick kiss, and he feels it twitch at the feel of lips. Bones pulls back and presses himself against the guy’s back, his chin resting snuggly against the crook of Spock’s neck. 

Jim stretches his arms over his head and groans. “Not too shabby a threesome, wouldn’t you say?”

“You seem to have gotten it down to an art.” Spock hums contently. There’s still traces of green on his cheeks, and Jim’s heart does a little flip at that. It’s really quite cute.

“What a compliment.” Bones grins lazily, locking eyes with Jim.

Jim smiles in return, amusement clear on his face. He looks back at Spock and notices the guy’s eyes have slipped shut. 

“Hope we didn’t tire you out.” He murmurs, carefully running the back of his fingers over Spock’s cheek.

“I am adequate.” He assures Jim.

“Good.” Jim mumbles, his tone suggestive. “Because I want a go at fucking you next.”

Spock hums non-committedly, eyes still shut, but he can feel the guy’s cheeks heating up.

“Well, we still have plenty of time before the next round. Though, it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared…” Jim trails off.

His hand falls down Spock’s torso and back to his ass, grabbing a hold of one of the cheeks and spreading it open to reveal his hole. He urges Spock’s upper body forward a bit, tilting his ass in Bones’ direction.

“Bones, you wanna help a buddy out?” Jim asks with a cocked brow, indicating that the man should get to eating Spock out.

Bones’ grin is dangerous when he replies, “Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this, fucking 21 pages of fucking, what the actual fuck
> 
> Okay, off to bed now, but as always thank you for reading this ~~porn~~ fic and I hope you enjoyed the McSpirk goodness ;)
> 
> P.S. Didn't proofread the sex scenes but will get around to them later


End file.
